


Birthday Wishes

by PiperHG



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Hugging, Not Established Skimmons, bioquake, skimmons - Freeform, surprise birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperHG/pseuds/PiperHG
Summary: Daisy has been closing herself in all day long. It's Jemma who's gonna help her open up with a surprise that changes it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the beginning of season 3, canon divergence from season 2 finale (Jemma wasn't asked out by Fitz, the Monolith accident never happened). 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as daisyjohnson-sq. Thank to agentcalliope for making this way prettier with her beta work!

It was already way past dinner time and the base was starting to become quiet when Daisy put down the papers she had been working on since the morning. She heard her stomach growling and she realized she hadn't even eaten since she had started.

It was just after breakfast when Coulson had called her in his office, excitedly telling her that a new Inhuman had been located somewhere in Colorado. This new piece of information meant a lot of work for Daisy, not only because she was forming the Secret Warriors team, but also because this guy had proven quite hard to track down. He seemed as tech savvy as her, and that was saying something.

On any other day, though, Daisy would had taken some breaks throughout her intense work session, walking to the kitchen to get some coffee and snacks, visiting Fitz and Simmons at the lab, joining the others at dinner. But _that day_ wasn't any normal day for her, and she had been grateful to have a good excuse to spend it closed up in her room, studying Colorado's maps and GPS tracking systems.  
It was almost 10 pm, and Daisy was starting to feel a bit numb and dizzy for looking at papers and at her laptop's screen for so long. She slowly stretched and she was planning to wait a couple more hours - to wait for _that day_ to be over - before sneaking to the kitchen and making herself a sandwich, when someone knocked on her door, making her jump.

_Great nerves, Daisy. Really great._

"Come in".

The door cracked open and Jemma peeked out from behind it. "May I?" she asked with a polite smile.

"Hey, Jem. Of course." Daisy started to stack papers and maps that had been shattered all over her bed and closed the laptop's lid, before looking up at Jemma, who was standing a bit awkwardly in the middle of the room. Her hair was still up in the neat ponytail she used to wear on working hours and, even if some small wrinkles started to show at the corner of her eyes – a sign of tiredness Daisy had learnt to recognize - she looked flawless as always. Daisy couldn't help but try and brush her own messy hair with her hands. For some reason, being in Jemma's presence always made her feel unusually self-conscious. "What's up? Come and sit here." She added, patting on the bed besides herself.

Jemma walked up to the bed and sit gracefully on the edge of it. "You didn't show up for dinner tonight." 

"Yeah." Daisy gestured at the mess on bed. "I've been busy trying a way to find our new guy who can… Let me check again… Oh, he has a freezing breath. Wow. I hope he hasn't decided for that blue suit and red cape look, you know, like that other guy". She added raising her eyebrows.

Jemma burst into laughter. Daisy smiled, she liked to make Jemma laugh and liked the way Jemma’s laughter made her feel. "Well, that other guy didn't look so bad."

"Mmmmm, I don't know. I've always been more into Supergirl myself."

Jemma paused a moment before answering quietly: "Yeah. Me too."

There was an awkwardly moment of silence that Daisy felt the need to try to break. "So, did you come here to talk with me about something? Or it was just for a goodnight kiss?"

She inwardly grimaced, and if she was alone she would have punched herself as soon as the words came out. _Great, Daisy. You just made it more awkward._

Thankfully, Jemma didn't seem to pick up on her embarrassment. "Oh yeah. I have something for you. But I couldn't bring it here because… Well, I didn’t want everyone else to see.”

Daisy shot her a suspicious look, raising one eyebrow.

“Not that there is anything weird or wrong with it!” Jemma added quickly, while her cheeks flushed a bit. “I mean, it’s something totally normal. Would I do something not normal? But, the thing is, I wasn’t sure if you would have liked it – actually I’m still not sure – and I didn’t want to make a big thing out of it with all the rest of team…”

She came to a halt only when Daisy put a hand on hers, stopping them from dramatically gesturing in the air. “Jemma, it’s fine. I mean, it’s you. I can’t imagine you doing something that I don’t like.” She gave her a reassuring smile, even if _she was_ slightly worried about whatever thing Jemma was talking about. Her anxiety was already high that day, and she wasn’t sure she could have energies enough to focus on something more emotional than paper work. Jemma, though, looked very excited and at the same time a bit flustered, and she knew it took something big to make Jemma act that way. She had to find out what was going on in that beautiful mind of hers. She got up and offered her a hand. “Come on. Show me.”

Jemma looked only slightly calmer while they walked down the short alley to her room’s door. She turned back to give her a nervous small smile before opening it.

The room was dark except a warm light coming from the desk. In the center of it, was a tiny birthday cake. It was a small cake, but a cake nevertheless, and the candle that stood lit on the top of it made it undoubtedly a birthday cake. _A birthday cake_. Daisy stopped in the middle of the room, feeling a lump in her throat. “What…” She looked confused at Jemma, who had closed the door behind her and was expectantly staring at her, waiting for her reaction. “My birthday is in July… It will be three months before I…”

“I know. I know your birthday is July.” Jemma cut her short and started talking without stammering anymore, looking like she had suddenly sum up her courage. “I know _Daisy’s_ birthday is on July. But, when you first came to Shield, I read all your papers. I had to, as your medical doctor. And I saw that _Skye_ ’s birthday was in April, that it was… That it was today, and I just remembered it from that moment on. You know I’m good at remembering numbers.” She shrugged with an apologetic smile. “I figured out you probably hadn’t had many chances to celebrate it properly, and I planned to throw you a surprise birthday party or something, but then that day came in the middle of all the Hydra mess and we all had other things on our minds. And this year, well… I know this is not your birthday anymore, but I felt like Skye deserved a last birthday cake.”

Daisy looked at her, her eyes filling with tears. “This is actually Skye’s _first_ birthday cake. She… I never had one.” Feeling suddenly tired, she sit on the bed, keeping a good distance between her and the cake, which still looked like an alien object to her. She gave Jemma a small smile. She knew it was wrong and it wasn’t her fault, but she couldn’t avoid feeling somehow ashamed and guilty about it. “I guess no one stuck around enough to remember a birthday’s date.”

Jemma’s eyes went wide just a bit, as if that was just confirmation to something she suspected. “That’s unfair, because Skye deserved a birthday cake.” Her tone was firm and bitter, as Daisy had rarely heard her. She sit beside her and she took a deep breath, as if it required her an effort not to get angry at all the people who had wronged Skye – _it’s Daisy now_ – in her life. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m so happy you found the truth about yourself. I know how much it meant to you. And I’m happy you are embracing your new powers and your new role here. You look so _powerful_ and that isn’t just because you cause actual quakes.”

“Even if you have to admit that’s pretty cool stuff.” Daisy joked to break the tension. She had never been good at heartfelt dialogues, and it seemed like she was going to have one.

Jemma rolled her eyes and chuckled. “Yes, it is. But what I was trying to say is, you are amazing now. But you were amazing as Skye, too. I knew Skye, this lost girl with a big heart who was still ready to fight for good, after all that life threw at her. This incredibly good hacker who has taught herself everything and who was using her abilities to help a cause she believed in. This girl so reckless and brave that she got almost killed on her first mission but didn’t lost an ounce of courage after it. This girl who was able to fall in love fearlessly, but also to choose justice over love when she had to. I was lucky enough to call this incredible woman my friend. And after only a few weeks together, I already couldn’t imagine my life without her.”

Her expression went darker while saying those last words, as she was remembering something that Daisy could not figure out right then. She was too overwhelmed by her own emotions, by this feeling of _being loved_ , of being cared about, that she still had not got used to. She didn’t know if she would ever get used to it. But getting used to love and be loved by Jemma Simmons, it didn’t seem like a bad idea at all.

She had to stop getting lost in her reveries and say something, though, because Jemma looked like she had run out of courage and she was now looking at her with eyes full of emotion, worry and expectancy.

 “Jem, I… I’m not as good as you are with words. Shit, do they teach it at Shield Academy? You and Coulson are both so good at this kind of feelings’ stuff.” She paused for a moment and then stared into Jemma’s eyes, so big and bright. “The thing is… Year after year, I came to hate Skye’s birthday. It was the worst day of the year, because it reminded me of all I didn’t have. When I first found out about my real identity, I thought that all Skye’s wounds and pains and loneliness were going to be forgotten. But it’s not like that. My childhood, my teenage years, it’s something that will always be a part of me. This means that I’ve spent the whole day feeling awful and anxious and feeling like… Like old, lonely Skye again. But this also means, what you said tonight, what you did tonight, it’s really important to me, Jem. You have just changed the whole game. For Skye. And then for me.”

They spent several seconds just looking at each other, both with teary eyes and tender smiles, before Daisy decided to break the silence.

“Hug? That’s some stuff I’m good at it.” She opened her arms and Jemma immediately folded into them. Daisy had hugged her a few times before, but she hadn’t ever noticed how perfectly their bodies fit together. The whisper came out of her mouth without even thinking about it. “I can’t live without you either.” Jemma didn’t answer, but she knew she had heard, because she could feel her catching her breath and gripping her tighter.

“And you know what’s some other stuff I’m good at? Eating cake.” They broke the hug and the tension that had been in the room for the last few minutes disappeared.

“Fine, but blow your candle first!” Daisy was already bending over the cake when she quickly added: “Oh, you know all the tradition about making a wish while blowing a birthday candle, right?”

Daisy just smiled and blew the candle. Then she looked at Jemma, again in those big, bright eyes. “Yeah. I made my wish.”


End file.
